List of Talents
For the main article on the subject, see Talent Natural Talents The following Talents occur naturally in living creatures. It should be noted that Talents are typically untapped, and the abilities they offer are incredibly minor unless finely honed (which rarely occurs on the main continent of Mundis). Atmosphere This Talent gives the individual control over the air. This ranges from gusts of wind to changing weather patterns, though no one has been known to do the latter. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Liz Chronos A poorly named Talent, this refers more to the individuals perception of time. It is actually a common Talent, and grants the individual heightened reflects when used correctly. For example, one could slow down their perception of time to enable themselves more reaction time. On the flipside, one could speed up their perception when bored. Of course, these are only minor changes, and most happen unwillingly. It is a highly untrained Talent, because most do not realize they possess it. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Many (none relevant) Earth Refers to control over stone. Little is known about exactly what that entails, but a boy has gone on record hurling a stone with a sort of telekinesis. Perhaps it is simply telekinesis restricted only to dirt and stone. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Adrian Elementalism Elementalism is an advanced Talent that governs three things: conjuration of fire, ice, and electricity. It is commonly confused with the Talent of Thermalism, as the fire and ice abilities involve heating and cooling certain substances (only water can be cooled). : Individuals possessing this Talent: Sara Explosive The Explosive Talent is exactly as it sounds: creating explosions. These start with small pops and escalate into hand-grenade-sized explosions. From there, the explosions don't get bigger, but more numerous. The Talent is extremely strenuous in the individual, and setting off multiple explosions one after the other is a sign of great willpower. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Kim Gravity The Gravity Talent is somewhat self-explanatory. It involves the alteration of gravity. At lower levels, it only involves minor changes to one's personal gravity - for example, jumping higher. As the Talent develops, it can involve messing with others' personal gravity, and warping space itself to a small extent. One Gravity-possessor was known to essentially hurl individuals about by completely reducing their personal gravity, and eventually gained such fine control over his Talent that he could move objects at will. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Thom, Varios Flowe Luna Little is known about this Talent, and its classification as a Talent is questioned. Luna-bearers have some sort of relationship with the moon, but it is unsure what that relationship is or what it entails. Some studies suggest that the moon empowers the individual physically and mentally, offering what is perceived as strength and guidance during the night. It is a Talent that was common in earlier, more spiritual times, but in modern days it is rare, and is thought to only be found in Ville de la Lune on Aubre. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Carmen Flowe Radiance This Talent would be termed "Light" if not for the rather important substance that goes by the same name. Essentially, Radiance refers to the power over visible light. This is an incredibly common Talent in Luca Mé. Typically, it allows the user to create a point of light emission, almost like a portable lamp. As the Talent develops, bigger points can exist, and multiple points can be active at once. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Cathy Recovery The Recovery Talent heals individuals. Not by any sort of "magic," but by increasing the healing rate. This is another common Talent that goes overlooked, as people assume they just healed normally. As this Talent grows, the healing of other beings is possible. It happens somewhat early on in development, and that is usually the first sign of the Talent in an individual. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Amber Trance This Talent actually governs the art of phasing. A vibrant energy surrounds the individual when in deep focus, and this grants a number of heightened abilities, the most notable of which is short-distance teleportation, or phasing. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Kim Vibration Commonly referred to as "Sound," this Talent involves the creation of soundwaves and the rapid vibration of objects in hand to emit them. People with this Talent can be quite annoying, as the noises they make are typically sine waves at lower levels of development. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Rael Artificial Talents The following Talents have been created by some artificial means and "installed" into subjects to be used. Darkness : Main article: Darkness While not technically a Talent, it is a substance installed into the body that gives the user certain abilities. First and foremost comes the ability to travel through "dark puddles," which can dart through the world at great speeds. One can also let loose bursts of dark goop to render Light useless. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Varios Flowe Imite Imite is a Talent that was created for one man. It is a sort of mimic Talent, in that in can replicate an Talent-based action one time after the action is witnessed. It was created to further research goals, and serves other useful purposes, too. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Morqa Flowe Magnetism This Talent involves the altering of magnetic fields. At lower stages, only the user's field can be altered, allowing him to stick to certain metal surfaces. At higher levels, the user can alter the fields of others, and eventually get to the point where advanced manipulation of certain metals is possible. The mountain-climbing inhabitants of The Elms possess this Talent, but they do not knowingly harness it. It does explain their ability to climb the mineral-filled mountains of their land, though. : Individuals possessing this Talent: Several (none relevant) Miasma "Miasma" is a term given to a synthesized gaseous substance that can serve a variety of functions. At its most basic form, it simply infects a host and causes slight biological damage. With training, it can be used to energize the user, cause various symptoms in victims, and even form together to create biological storms (moving clouds of miasma that attack all within it). : Individuals possessing this Talent: Austin Neon Created by the Urman youth, this Talent has one function: creating bright lights in the palm of one's hand. It was created solely for entertainment purposes, though it has been put into use by the Urman military as a signaling tool. (Note the thoughtless symbol, given to it by its 13-year-old creator) : Individuals possessing this Talent:'' ''Steven Category:Energies